


The Start of Something Great

by orphan_account



Series: French Leather High School AU [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Delphine/Sarah high school AU because why the hell not?





	The Start of Something Great

Sarah didn't like school, it didn't seem worth her time. She was either failing or barely passing the majority of her classes. It didn't help that she didn't know anybody to really help her out in school. Which was why she wasn't surprised when she was called into the principal's office about her grades. However, she was surprised whenever she learned that she would be getting a student tutor, one that had actually signed up to help her. Which was why she a bit nervous to see the person who had sort of volunteered to help the one and only Sarah Manning.

"Sarah, hi I'm Delphine." Sarah shook the girl's hand. It was none other than Delphine Cormier, blonde, popular, and the perfect girl next door type. She had seen Delphine around a bit, especially around her sister Cosima. She also knew that hadn't lasted since Cosima had been with her new girlfriend, Shay. "I have your transcripts and while it is impossible for you to get all of your credits to graduate in May, you can make up most of it and next year we'll finish up."

"Um, okay, where do we start?" Sarah asked and Delphine handed her a science textbook. "I'm not even taking this class."

"Yes you are, it's your first hour. You've shown up a total of 3 times this year." Delphine said and Sarah nodded before opening the book. Delphine handed her a stack of papers from that class and helped Sarah with what she couldn't do on her own. "If you can pass the end of course exam for this, you'll get the credit."

"Okay." Sarah said flipping the page towards the glossary to look for vocab. "When do I have to take that?"

"April 17." Delphine said handing her a book. "It's got all of the important tests you have until the end of the year. I have a 4.0 GPA and no offense, but yours is struggling."

"Yeah, I know." Sarah ended up staying in the library until it closed working on things while Delphine left around 4. The tutoring had made some progress with her grades, but she'd missed enough to keep a few down. Each day was something different, Mondays were always science, Tuesdays were for English, Wednesday was for math, Thursday was History, and Friday was whatever was lacking the most that day.

"You have an algebra test today." Delphine said and Sarah nodded. Instead of their normal afternoon sessions, Delphine had insisted that Sarah come in at 6 AM on test days. "What do you think you're going to get on that test?"

"I think I'm going to fail, perhaps I'll get lucky and get a D." Sarah said running a hand through her hair. Delphine frowned and Sarah knew it was because she was putting herself down. Luckily, Delphine had stayed away from inspirational speeches, which Sarah was grateful for.

"No, you're going to pass this test. A C at least because you know this." Delphine said and Sarah shrugged. "Seriously, I believe that you're going to do good and I don't like being wrong."

Sarah had gotten through that test way too quickly for her liking, but it seemed easier than they normally had. When she'd gotten it back she saw 86% written at the top and smiled to herself. She immediately found Delphine after class and hugged her in the hallway, ignoring the goosebumps and chills it sent down her body.

"I didn't realize that you hung out with freaks Delphine." One of the girls that had hung around Delphine said and Sarah refrained from lashing out or crying. Delphine took the test from her and smiled before hugging Sarah tighter.

"You passed, like I said you would." Delphine said and Sarah smiled at her. There was something in her eyes that Delphine hadn't seen before, it looked at a glimmer of hope. "All you needed was someone to believe in you."

"I probably would have dropped out by now without you." Sarah said and Delphine walked with her to her next class. Sarah had no idea that Delphine would have as much of an impact on her as she did as quickly as she did.


End file.
